In Charge- Tales From Guile
by TheMangoZone
Summary: Mango seems just like a derpy child, then teenager, then adult... until she finds a planet in the vast universe of Guile and becomes the president.


** In Charge**

_ A personal narrative/autobiography of President Mango, ruler of The Mango Zone_

Life is great. What's better than being the president of an entire planet named after you? My name is Mango, formerly known as Daphne Brooke Martin, back on Earth. Of course, I'm not on Earth anymore, so I have a new name, Magne Magdalena the Magnificent, or just Mango. My planet is very large, one of the fairly large ones throughout Guile. And it belongs to me! The Mango Zone, or Planet MZ is known for its strong democracy and proper economy. We all work fabulously together (because if you disagree with me, bad things will happen). The planet is covered in a televised dome that is run on solar power. Since the planet rotates like Earth's moon does, except that it rotates once every year, the dome projects the sky and sun, including clouds, birds, and the planets that really orbit the sun beside MZ. The dome has never had a power outage or had any glitches, and by the way it looks, it's still in great condition. Of course, MZ is only 7 years old.

I was 14 years old when I discovered it after being sucked into a black hole that took me to this strange universe. It looked like my "home universe" with stars, planets, and galaxies. But this universe had a vast feeling in it, because it was empty as far as I knew. Or, there could be millions of undiscovered life forms. I wasn't just sucked into a black hole for the heck of it. I was on my way to the edge of the universe... My goal was to find the missing Austins that had been sent out into space decades before. I wasn't long before I found out where they had been all these years... They had been colonizing a large, cube planet. _The Land of The Austins_, they called it. While exploring this universe, Guile, I found a large planet a light-year or so away. It was a strange purple color and had an atmosphere of lavender. It had dark bodies of water surrounding large blotches of land, so my new assistants I hired from The Land of The Austins and I landed there and began building houses and brought over species from other planets who volunteered to live there for the better of this fairly new generated universe, from what it looked like. I became the president of my planet, and it was dubbed the name "The Mango Zone", or just Planet MZ. When I arrived on The Land of The Austins, it was like Ellis Island in a whole other universe. I was given the name Magne Magdalena. It was too boring, so I added Magnificent to the end of it. I had been called Mango back on Earth, so having this name gave my nickname even more meaning. Anyway, I've known the Austins for a long time now. I also acquainted the Pookies, and I even helped them get free from captivity from the Austins.

Planet MZ is a planet of fun. I live here, and on Earth, because even with my own planet, I still miss my parents and friends. I have a teleportation device that can take me to MZ, and then bring me back to Earth. Being a voice actor is hard work sometimes, and working in a huge, presidential office with room service really does the trick. Sometimes, I even visit the country of Leeway for some relaxation. I live in the capital city of Townsville, the capital of Mangopolis, and the capital of the planet. I live in a huge building with 65 rooms, all with a different purpose. I often visit Mangowood, Los Mango to meet up with certain people, mostly cartoons. As you know, cartoon characters can do anything. One of the things most enjoy doing is coming to a city dedicated to celebrities to have parties and meetings, and sometimes put together films. As a younger girl, it was dream to meet most of them in person. As a voice actor myself, I meet their voices, but meeting them in person... It's an honor, really.

Dorky, it seems. But you can't make fun of me. Otherwise, I'll kill you. In my free time on MZ, I like to go to the ranches in the country of Ostentatious, with its vast countryside and little commotion. Lots of family reunions, however. Those are always fun to attend. I own my own stables in the south near the Pacata Bay. Just across the sea, I can see the island of Despair, but it's still a beautiful view of trees and water and whatnot. I own multiple horses on my ranch. Some are adapted to different climates. I have to keep a lot of my water and ice type horses near water sources. Some horses travel to different realms, some are riding horses, used for competition sometimes.

I have my own government island. It doesn't have name. That's how secret it is. It's actually three different islands near each other. They're all located west of Mangopolis, so it only takes a few days to get there by Earth planes, considering the fact that MZ is the size of Kepler 4b. However, we have created teleportation devices, like I mentioned before. These devices are called A.T.D.B.M.T.U.T. It stands for "A Teleportation Device Because Mango Told Us To". Most people just say they're going to the ATD though. These ATDs are located all over the place. I have quite a few at my house in Townsville. My house is huge, and it's sometimes annoying trying to get around. Having these ATDs can definitely come in handy. The ATDs look just like shower stalls. They have a cylindrical shape, made of glass. You just step inside, press a few buttons, then you're gone within a millisecond. The ATDs aren't all the same. They come in different colors! Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, Black, and White. I have a custom purple and black one. Customs cost a little more, but that's okay. Anyway, the government island is used for experiments with things found in Guile. We also use DNA samples to create strange creatures. Some are approved and released into the world of MZ. Some are too dangerous or ugly to show to the world, so they are locked away in facilities for their entire lives. One of my pets, a centog we created named Hans, lives in my Townsville house. I let him do whatever he wants. He's a good centog; he obeys me. Hans is really quiet and never barks. If you don't know what a centog is, it's a mix of deer, dog, and shark. He's strange, but everyone knows that I have one of the coolest pets in the universe. Maybe even in the other universe too. I want to take Hans with me back to Earth, but I'm not sure how he'll react to the atmosphere of Earth, or whether or not he'd survive the habitat change. People might also steal him or do experiments on him, and I don't want that to happen to him. I have tons of other pets, like the horses in Ostentatious, but Hans is my favorite pet by far.

I live in a small community guarded by the government where only my closest friends and most important employees live. My secretary is my old imaginary friend, Leila. Weird, huh? It's the only time I see her clearly, which is why she decided to live there with her husband, Artie, who works as a geographer and mapmaker on Planet MZ. I also have some of the Pookies as some of my employees as well as the Austin species. I tell them not to treat me so much as a queen or ruler, even though in reality, I am. But they should feel honored to be working for me, and they are. And they are thankful.

My life everyday is pretty weird. I work in my real life on Earth voice acting with my favorite actors as a teenager, then I take a few days off at a time on MZ. I arrive in my room and then relocate to my office. In my office, I have my own televisions. They all have different reasons for being there. One is for projections to talk to others face-to-face, AKA, Skype. On MZ, it's called E-skyp. I use this program for talking with employees and people from different locations, such as clients and representatives, which are the "presidents" of the countries on Planet MZ. I've never brought anyone from Earth to MZ. I'm afraid they would be too amazed, or they might die from anxiety, or they'll tell everyone and people will bug me to go. Anyway, in my office, I check statistics to make sure my beloved countries are successful, I check their populations, and I check for the latest satisfaction reports for any sicknesses and/or criminals. After checking stats, I usually have a meeting with my fellow executives and we discuss any new laws, changes, or in any case, an emergency in any country. After meetings, if I have nothing to do, I might go to the stables in Ostentatious, or I might visit my friends in Mangowood, or I'll check up on the government island and see what's new. I may go to Leeway and relax in the warm sand on the beach. I might even go shopping in Mangopolis. By evening, I'm back home where I can get everything ready for tomorrow and then teleport myself back home to Earth. I'm back to my normal life on Earth, where I have the same amount of fun voicing cartoon characters. It's great using talents for two totally different things. I can be a part of the show business, while using my brain to come up with ideas that can benefit an entire planet—MY planet.

It's great being in charge, huh?


End file.
